Do You Love Me?
by Jane Of All Trades
Summary: After being done in by Fujiko many times over, Lupin starts to doubt whether her reciprocation is true after all. Ladies and gentlemen, my very first fanfic, and it's a songfic to boot. Hooray for unoriginality! LupinXFujiko, rated T for language


Well, it took me quite a while, but I have finally decided to stop procrastinating from writing any fanfics. I originally intended to start with a continually-updated fanfic involving ghosts, but I had to drop that thought when facing a major writer's block.

So, what better way to celebrate my non-procrastination than with a songfic. The lyrics I used here are from "Do You Love Me?" by Ozark Henry. (If you haven't heard of him, I won't blame you; he's only popular where I live... I think.)

This is my first, so don't expect any groundbreaking type of literature here.

Lupin III and related belong to Monkey Punch and TMS. Lyrics belong to Ozark Henry and Sony BMG. Anything else I might have missed belong to their respectful owners.

Alright, enough of the disclaimer, let's start the fic!

* * *

The hideout was barely lit. The irritating noise of torrential rain drummed against the windows, blurring the sight on the buildings across the street corner. Outside of that, it was wholly quiet.

Lupin was lying on the couch, alone and exasperated, with his left arm covering his eyes. Another promising heist was botched at the hands of the one woman he loved but his most trustworthy companions despised: Fujiko. It seemed only yesterday that she last betrayed him and took away the promised treasure, even though it happened on the heist of last week... and the week before... and the week before that...

_Well there is no one_

_And my head acts to see_

Lupin lifted his arm from his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He could still hear Jigen and Goemon's scolding remarks echoing in his head. "Well, that's just freaking great!" "This naivety is unworthy of our efforts." "Will you ever give up on that bitch? You know she would do it again!" They were the only companions he ever knew that could see through Fujiko's charms. They only saw her as a nuisance and even a possible threat. Yet, the last time he saw her before the heist was planned out, she was devastated, tears flowing over her slightly-powdered cheeks. She said she was alone, that she needed someone to hold her and bring her the solace she desperately needed. This clearly wasn't the Fujiko that would go on betraying her friends for her own greedy needs... was it?

_Well there is no one_

_And my heart needs to speak_

Lupin sat back straight, clutching his bent knees as he was deep in thought. Up until some point in the past, he had never completely realized how many times Fujiko had betrayed him in the past. It were too many to count for him. With every heist she joined, every detail he ever exposed to her would end up biting him right in the sweet spot. Every time she called his name, held him close to her or rested her lips wherever it may please, he was trapped under a spell. He just couldn't control himself anymore. He was being played with, like how a spoiled girl plays with her stuffed doll.

_And my soul is on fire_

_And my head has to scream_

But Lupin couldn't help it. Fujiko is the woman of his dreams. She is a gorgeous lady and knows how to use her beauty to her advantage. With such a sultry voice, massive melons and legs that go on forever, she could squeeze and stretch even the toughest man like he were made of putty.

As Lupin's thoughts on her were piling up, his most painful doubt started to rise: Through all the times Fujiko had reciprocated his love, was she telling the truth?

_Do you love me?_

_Would you open up your door_

_Do you love me?_

_It is all I'm hoping for_

There was no denying for Lupin that Fujiko hasn't been completely honest to him every time, but the one thing about Fujiko he could never tell she was honest about or not, was her mutual love. Sure, they had rocked the bed a couple of times, but they were both aware that sex does not always equal love. There was more to it than flowery bouquets, luxurious diamonds and unbroken promises.

_Here i walk, undone_

_With a heart that bleeds_

He stood up from his couch and slowly walked up to the window. The stubborn rain still made the view outside blurry. As he rested one arm against the glass, he could see his reflection showing a tiny tear crawl from his right eye. Slightly agitated, he wiped it away with his other arm.

His love life hasn't been fair to him. Women come, women go, and sometimes they take something away from you in the process. Fujiko kept coming back and every time she left him, she left him even more broken than before.

_I can hardly think_

_For my head can only scream_

The longer Lupin began to doubt Fujiko's true mutual love, the more sore his throat became. He kept trying to breathe calmly, but his fear for the truth became worse. He clenched his fists as he struggled to keep his emotions from escaping. He was a man after all, and what self-respected man would cry such tears of emotion? Silent whimpers were heard through his teeth and his body was shaking. He could feel that he was about to explode...

_Do you love me?_

_Would you open up your door_

_Do you love me?_

_It is all I'm hoping for_

He heard a knock on the door. Lupin caught his breath and turned to the sound. He tried to swallow his emotions and asked slowly: "W-who is it?" A familiar female voice answered back: "Lupin? It's me, Fujiko. May I come in?" Lupin's eyes widened. Did she come back for another round? Is she going to warm him up again, just so she can give him the cold shoulder once more? He did his best to keep his cool, approached the door and grabbed the handle. After some hesitation, he opened the door. Out of his eyes, he saw Fujiko, drenched by the rain. Her long once-flowing hair was wet and hanging down like the branches of a weeping willow. Her face was filled with concern, but he couldn't tell if it was another act.

_Do you love me?_

"Why did you come back?" Lupin asked. "I've been trying to contact you" Fujiko replied, "but you didn't answer me. I was worried if you were still around, if something was the matter. It's been a little too long for me since I was last with you. I just wanted to make you feel better."

_Do you love me?_

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?" Fujiko looked at him funny. "Look, I know I haven't been very honest with you all this time, and I am certain that you've figured out my past intentions, but I want you to believe that I am really worried about you now."

_Do you love me?_

"Are you telling the truth?" Lupin started to stress his voice. Fujiko frowned and made her remark "Please, Lupin! Can't you tell that I really want to help you? You're all I could ever-

_Do you love me?_

"Do you really love me!" Lupin interrupted with a loud, slightly emotional voice. Fujiko became silent. She averted her eyes for a while, but as she looked back, she could see the desperate look in Lupin's eyes. She knew she was to blame after so long. All those times she had reciprocated, she never really thought about the true emotional stress she left on him with every time she dropped him in the cold. "I..." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I am so sorry..." Her eyes became misty as she embraced his chest. Lupin first hesitated at holding her, but as he heard her sobbing, he started feeling guilty and embraced her anyway. "It's okay, Fujiko..." he said softly. "Why don't we go inside?" It didn't matter to him anymore if Fujiko really loved her or not. Even if a rose has very sharp thorns, its beauty and love are worth the pain afterwards.

* * *

So, that was my very first fanfic! I'll admit, this one was sappy as heck and not as long, but remember, this was my first try.

Now that you've read all the way up to this point, kindly leave a review. It'll help me improve on my writing skills so I can possibly make better fanfics in the future. Toodles!


End file.
